hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Sienna Blake
Sienna Bradley is a character on Hollyoaks. She is portrayed by Anna Passey. Characterisation Sienna Bradley is beautiful, clever and calculating, often keeping secrets from those around her. A troubled girl with serious insecurities, Sienna conceals her cold, cynical and manipulative behaviour beneath a charming, warm exterior. This conflicting personality has allowed Sienna to lure many into her web of lies and deceit... Arrival Dodger tracks Patrick down and decides to visit him. When he visits him he meets Sienna. Dodger and friend Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) introduce themselves under the pretence of carrying out a consensus. Sienna allows them into her house. Patrick questions if they are official, he discovers they are not and assumes that Dodger and Darren are trying to con him. Dodger reveals he is Patrick's son but Patrick tells him his son died. Dodger convinces Patrick that he is his son and that his son did not die. Patrick reveals that Sienna is Dodger's twin. Sienna visits Dodger and they discuss their mother. She asks him how much it will cost to make sure he does not interfere with her family. Dodger throws her out but later shows her a picture of them together when they were young and tells her how their mother did not forget her and told him a story of a young girl. Relationship with Darren OsborneCategory:MCategory:Hollyoaks Villains Sienna sleeps with Darren but ensures that Nancy catches them. No one believes Nancy's accusations that Sienna is trying to steal her life and family. Sienna then tells Nancy to run away with Oscar and Charlie Dean (Charlie Behan), but when Nancy leaves, Sienna harms herself and fills her flat with gas to make it appear that Nancy has tried to kill her. The police believe that Nancy has abducted her own children and a police chase results in Nancy's car hanging off the edge of a multi-storey car park. Sienna is delighted when her plan sees Nancy sectioned. When Sienna realises that Darren still loves Nancy, she pretends to be pregnant. She fakes scans and appointments while trying to get pregnant, but she becomes more unstable as the lie escalates. Problems in the Osborne household arise from Esther Bloom (Jazmine Franks) and Tom Cunningham (Ellis Hollins) who still support Nancy. She attempts to manipulate the situation but Tom begins to suspect that Sienna is lying about her pregnancy and catches her breast feeding Oscar. Tom decides to plant a hidden camera and discovers that Sienna has been wearing a prosthetic baby bump. Kidnapping of Tom Cunningham and Revelation of Fake Pregnancy When an explosion occurs in the local council flats, Sienna kidnaps Tom. She tells him that he caused the explosion and Darren has died. She locks him in the cellar of her childhood home and holds him captive bringing him food daily. Tom is declared missing and a police investigation is launched. Sienna convinces Chloe Chance (Susan Loughnane) to sell her unborn baby to her. Tom manages to escape and Nancy is released from the secure unit. While there, Sienna found her family, Dirk, Patrick, Dennis Savage (Joe Tracini), Maxine Minniver (Nikki Sanderson) and Martha Kane (Carli Norris) kidnapped and held hostage by Will, and discovers that he killed their mother. She becomes angry and disowns him for what he did. Will is later arrested for his murders of Anna and Texas after Dodger comes to their rescue. After Tom escapes the basement and tells Nancy everything, she confronts Sienna and rips her dress revealing that she is not pregnant. An upset Sienna then tries to convince her brother, Dodger, to run away, but she attempts to kiss him. Sienna then abducts Tom, Charlie and Oscar and locks them in the Roscoes' garage. She tries to kill them with exhaust fumes, but they are saved and Sienna is sectioned. It is then revealed that Sienna gave birth to a child when she was a teenager and Patrick told her the baby died but he had actually put the baby up for adoption. Dodger vows to help Sienna find her daughter. Looking for Sophie When she learns that Peri Lomax (Ruby O'Donnell) was born on the same day as her daughter and is adopted, she assumes Peri is her daughter. Sienna manipulates Leela Lomax (Kirsty-Leigh Porter) into letting her move in. Sienna then exposes Danny Lomax's (Stephen Billington) affair with John Paul The friction causes Peri to rely on Sienna more. Sienna ensures Sam discovers that Danny has slept with George Smith (Steven Roberts) to ruin his marriage to Sam Lomax (Lizzie Roper). She then tries to abduct Peri but the police believe it is a misunderstanding. When Leela confronts Sienna, she claims that Peri is her daughter, but Leela then reveals that Peri is her own daughter and not her sister. Leela forgives Sienna and tries to help her find Sophie. Patrick, however, pays the adoptive parent to tell Sienna that Sophie, now named Caroline, has run away. Sienna tries to convince Tom not to testify against her in court. She threatens Darren that if he does not she will continue to cause problems for the Osbornes. She causes him to have an angina attack and saves his life, but when Darren refuses to help her, Sienna begins to scheme against Nancy when she discovers she slept with Rick Spencer (Victor Gardener). When a homeless teenage girl named Nico (Persephone Swales-Dawson) arrives in the village, she reveals that she is Sienna's daughter, but Sienna refuses to believe her and slaps her. She eventually accepts that Nico is her daughter and she moves in with Sienna and Patrick. Relationship with Dodger Savage Sienna starts to get jealous of Dodger being with other women, and when Dodger is having a drink with Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe), she pretends that she has been mugged just so that she can spend time with Dodger. Sienna's love for Dodger grows and while he is sleeping on the sofa in Sienna's flat, Sienna kisses him on his lips. After a confrontation on the boat, Sienna accidentally stabs Dodger in the leg when he tries to walk out on their argument. Sienna later finds out that Dodger is the father of Nico after Patrick accidentally lets it slip and to keep Sienna from telling Dodger, he locks her in the school's boiler room. Tom later discovers her and she begs him to help her, but he leaves her there for revenge after she did the same to him. Nico's prank puts Sienna in danger as a large amount of gas begins to leak into the boiler room and when Tom reveals that Sienna is trapped in there, they go to the boiler room only to find that Sienna has disappeared. While Nico believes Tom was trying to prank her, Patrick knows that Sienna has escaped. Patrick later finds Sienna back at the flat where she tells him she is going to tell Dodger about Nico and locks Patrick in his bedroom to make sure that he cannot stop her. Sienna goes to the boat to tell Dodger but fails to do so when Dodger orders her to leave, making Sienna realise that she cannot tell him. For revenge for Patrick not allowing her to tell Dodger about Nico, Sienna runs over Patrick in Maxine's car and frames Maxine, leading to her arrest, however she is later released. After suffering injuries from a train crash and needing a kidney transplant, Nico asks Sienna who her father is and after Sienna gets angry and storms off, Dodger tries to question her about why she won't tell Nico who her real father is and pressuring Sienna causes her to reveal that Dodger is Nico's father. Dodger does not believe Sienna and starts to think that she is mentally ill again, but when Sienna kidnaps Dodger and takes him hostage to an abandoned building, Dodger remembers that he and Sienna did have sex all those years ago and realises that he is Nico's father. Sienna's love for Dodger grows even more as she gets into Dodger's bed while he is sleeping after getting drunk the night before with Sienna, although Sienna didn't drink anything, and tells Dodger that he forced her to sleep with him. Disgusted at what he has done, Dodger decides to leave the village. When Nico wants to find her father for Christmas, Peri helps her and finds some evidence. When Sienna, Dodger, Maxine and Patrick are all at The Dog for Minnie's christening, she confronts them believing Patrick is her father, but Dodger reveals that he is, even though Sienna did not want him to tell Nico. This also upsets Maxine and she also gets angry at Dodger. Nico runs off thinking her family would be better off without her. After Dodger tells Sienna that he cannot be a father to Nico, Sienna kidnaps Dodger and handcuffs him to the radiator in the basement of Anna's house where she tries to keep her family together for Christmas. Having Nico in the basement as well, Dodger tells Nico to release him while Sienna is out although she doesn't after thinking Dodger doesn't like her anymore and thinks Dodger finds her disgusting, but when Nico escapes, she falls and lies unconscious. When Sienna finds out, she tries to look for Nico. Nico is rushed to hospital, which leaves Dodger alone in the basement with Sienna. Sienna tries to get her happy ending and on Christmas Day, she makes herself a wedding dress and tries to make a wedding in the basement for her and Dodger, but Dodger says they cannot have a wedding without Nico and reveals he will marry her if she lets him go but Sienna doesn't believe him and tells him to prove it by kissing her. Dodger agrees, but when Sienna leans in for the kiss, Dodger pushes her away, telling her that this isn't right. After Sienna and Dodger have a talk about how their Christmas should have been like when they were children and Dodger promises to support Sienna and help her get better, she uncuffs Dodger and agrees to get help. When in the car, Sienna starts to think that Dodger will not visit her in the psychiatric unit and tries to make him stop driving. As Dodger is distracted from the road, he runs over Sinead O'Connor (Stephanie Davis) and Dodger falls unconscious in the car after hitting his head. Not knowing what to do, Sienna leaves Sinead in the road and takes Dodger back to the basement. Protecting Nico for murdering Carly Bradley Sienna later gets a job at Price Slice after impressing the manageress, Simone Loveday (Jacqueline Boatswain), at a trial shift and breaks up with Ben after Patrick manipulates her. However, she reconciles with him and cancels her father's life assurance policy as revenge for manipulating her and planning to leave her and Nico nothing in his will. Sienna is furious when Reenie McQueen (Zöe Lucker) begins dating Dr. S'avage for his money, and after exchanging insults, Sienna pushes Reenie down the city stairs. After Reenie is discharged from hospital, she slaps Sienna and destroys her wicker remake of the Titanic as revenge for nearly killing her. This leads to Reenie's arrest. Sienna then reconciles with Ben. However, she catches him with Nancy, believing them to be seeing each other. She ransacks Ben's house with Nico and discovers a perfume bottle similar to the one Nancy uses. She then storms into The Dog and throws the bottle of perfume at her. Sienna and Nancy then descend into a physical fight, in which Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson) and Pete Buchanan (Kai Owen) break up, and Sienna is ejected from the pub. Sienna then hides in the wardrobe in Nancy's bedroom while she is getting ready to go to sleep. Nancy brings a glass of water with her. While Nancy goes to the bathroom, Sienna spikes her drink with sleeping tablets as revenge for allegedly sleeping with Ben. However, the next day, Sienna discovers Nancy has not been sleeping with Ben. However, she and Nico catch Ben hugging his daughter, Carly (Sophie Wise), believing her to be his mistress. Not knowing that she is Ben's daughter, Sienna and Nico follow Carly home. When Sienna arrives at the house, she assaults Carly, causing them to physically fight. As they fight, Nico strikes Carly over the head with a paperweight, believing she has killed her. When Sienna and Nico are transporting Carly to hospital, Sienna discovers Carly has died from her head injuries inflicted by Nico. Dr. S'avage attempts to help Sienna and Nico cover up Carly's murder, however this fails and the police get involved. Sienna and Nico are left stunned when Ben reveals that Carly was his daughter. Gallery Charles sienna.jpg Charles mariam sienna.jpg Peri and sienna.jpg Peri sienna-Hugging.jpg Hollyoaks_End_Of_the_Line.jpg Notes Sienna Blake on villains wiki.Category:Sienna Blake Category:Blake Family Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Characters